Looking for a Sword
Three months have passed since Bloodstone burned on that warm summers day and now the search for Avo's Tear reaches its final stage. Looking for a Sword The birds were singing as Mary stood outside the Sandgoose Tavern. The town of Oakfield had changed during the 21 year rule of her father, the Hero of Brightwall. "The ship will be here in about an hour, and then we will be on our way to the Northern Wastes." Avo said, walking towards Mary with two tankards. Mary took the tankard and started to drink "How do you know it will be an hour?" Avo smiled "I'm a god I know everything." "Canyou tell me where the sword is?" "That I can't." They sat and drank thier ale "Here comes the town cryer." Said one woman sitting beside Avo "Hear Ye Hear Ye. Emperor Shian has announced that the trial of the traitor William Charles Jameson will take place in 4 hours in Bowerstone Castle." Mummers went around as Avo looked at Mary "Are you alright?" She just shook her head. "If you want we can go back to Bowerstone." Mary looked at the ship "No I just want to find this sword I hope it in the Northern Wastes." and she wiped the tears from her eyes as she thought of William standing infront of Sparrows Throne being scentanced to death. Three days later the ship docked in the city of Snowspire "My it's cold." Avo smiled "The Archons Palace lies 10 miles outside of the city." Mary and Avo got a carriage to the ruined structure "Here we are Mary, your ancestry." What do you mean ancestry?" "Well William Black had this palace built and he is your ancester." Mary walked up to the doors "How do we open the doors?" Avo stepped beside her "Blood." Mary stood back "Blood, as in." "Yes the blood of a Hero." Mary looked at the door and then pulled her dagger from her side, she slid the blade across her palm the blood ran down her arm. "Put your palm on the door Mary." Mary did as she was told and as she put her on the stone door it soon opened. "Ladys first." Avo said bowing. The dark hall greeted them Avo stood in the center "Let there be light." and a ball of light shone above them "Avo-" "Quiet." they could hear something moving in the darkness but the two glowing eyes were a dead giveaway "Hollowmen." Mary said under her breath and she was right, the walking corpses came straight at them "I knew the last Archon would have traps set here." Mary grabbed her sword and hacked and slashed at the undead Avo and Mary put them down with ease "There will be more be prepared." As Marry and Avo pressed on they passed empty rooms "Over 1000 years ago this was the home of both the last Archon and the Order of Saviours." "Order of what?" Mary asked "Order of Saviours, a group of surviving members of the Archon's grand council. They attempted to rebuild the Old Kingdom but failed there is no surviving member left." "And what was the grand council?" "They acted in a similar role as the Council of Bowerstone dose." Mary stopped walking "Oh no I forgot Empror Shian will abolish it as Albion is a colony." Avo looked at Mary, she noticed that he was preoccupied with something else "Avo what is it." Mary turned and seen what he was looking at a hooded figure stood at the entrance to the corridor "Who are you?" Mary asked as if it would awnser "You must leave now." came the reply. Avo reconised the voice but it was to late Mary had drawn her gun a fired a bullet at the figure. "MARY." shouted Avo who was now running to the fallen creature Mary slowly followed. She could see the creature wore a gown of blue and gold on he back was two weapons one was a Scythe and the other a sword. "Avo do you know who this is?" Avo didn't look at her he didn't even anser her question "Is he dead?" no sooner had the words left her mouth the man stirred "Wow that was some shot young girl." the man said "Who are you?" The man got up "My name is Scythe but I was once known as William Black." Mary looked at him "William Black as in the first Archon?" Scythe smiled "The very same." Mary looked at Avo who looked at Scythe "We need to talk." "And thats why we are here." Scythe laught "That sword is long gone, it was destroyed during the Hero Guild Massacare. But this sword would do a better job." And Scythe handed Mary his sword "The Sowrd of Aeons." Mary and Scythe looked at Avo "You know about this sword?" Scythe asked "It belonged to the Jack of Blades how did you get it?" Scythe looked at him "Long story. Mary only I can use this sword but I will help you defeat the Queen of Blades." "Thank you." Mary said "Me and my friend will be off than if there is nothing for us here." Mary and Avo stood outside the palace "You think he is lying." Mary smiled "I do the sword was not destroyed during the guild massacare." Avo told her "So were is it?" Avo smiled "The Chamber of Fate beneth Bower Lake. We can get there if I flew." "Well then lets go "Hop on."Avo said within halve an hour Albions coastline was in view along with Oakfield "Beautifull isn't it?" "Mary looked down "Yeh it is." And tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the lush green land that was her rightfull kingdom. "Trouble." Mary looked ahead of them "What are they?" "Harbringers, creatures from the Void, no doubt sent by the Queen herself." As Avo dodged and dived Mary shot fireballs at the creatures but to no avail "I can't get a good aim." Mary nor Avo noticed a Harbringer send a fireball straight at Avo who was now falling to the ground. Elvira Grey stood on the balcony of Brightwood Tower looking at the villiage of Brightwood "What a beautiful day." she said to her self she turned her head towards the sky "Is that a white dragon." she thought she was seeing things untill she saw Mary holding on to Avos back. She ran into the tower and down the stairs as she reached the maindoors she could hear the people of the villiage scream. After about 10 mins a young boy walked up to Mary who was lying on the ground "Are you alright?" Mary turned and faced him "Your Majesty. EVERYONE ITS QUEEN MARY." He shouted people gathered around Mary didn't have time to relax the Harbringers had followed them. They attacked the villiage Mary told the scared villiagers to run she drew her pistol and sword "Bring it on." Elvira came running into the market place when one of the Harbringers attacked her "Son of a bitch." and she ran towards Avo who was still knocked out "Wake up Avo," "Elvira get him into some shelter." Elvira nodded and dragged Avo's body into the tavern. Mary plunged her sword into one Harbringer and shot another in the head. "Not so scary now are you." but the rest of the Harbringers just hoverd above the villiage "Mary what are they doing?" "Don't know just waiting I guess." "For what?" BANG "Mary." Mary turned and seen blood gushing from Elviras chest "They were a distraction." Mary said as the creatures flew away. Mary held Elvira in her arms "Mary you look just like your mother." "You knew her?" Elvira smiled "I found her lying beaten at the base of Hero Hill a dogs body was nearby. I took her back to the tower and tried to save her but four days later she died, I'm sorry." Mary began to cry "It's not... not your fault." Elvira closed her eyes and passed away. Mary broke down and cried "Oh don't be so emotional my queen." Mary looked up Reaver, the master industrialist just smiled "You... You killed her why?" Reaver looked at the body "She insulted me at your grandfathers coronation." "That was 68 years ago." Mary got up and pulled her pistol on Reaver but before she could pull the trigger the world changed. "Killing him wont bring her back." "I know." Mary looked at Avo "Where are we, and what do you have behind your back." Avo smiled before walking towards her "We are in the Chamber of Fate and this is Avo's Tear." "What next?" "We're going pay a vist to the glorious emperor.